


Clairvoyant | A Teen Wolf Fanfiction

by ShelbyPLavender



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski is forgotten, ghost riders, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPLavender/pseuds/ShelbyPLavender
Summary: When Stiles Stilinski gets taken by the Ghost Riders, Tessa Kane and her friends have to make sure he never gets forgotten...."Stiles," I replied.Jay's face flickers for a second, before responding, "Stiles? Like, a person?""Yeah, and I think I'm supposed to save him."





	Clairvoyant | A Teen Wolf Fanfiction

I found myself sitting in an auditorium, staring at an empty and barren stage. Behind me, music crackled, groaning and weeping throughout the song. In front of me, a microphone sat alone; intimidating and daring at the same time. 

     The feeling of uneasiness slithered up my spine and dived into my throat; making me gag and almost vomit. I stood up, eying the microphone nervously. My feet wobbled, and I felt as if I was in a train, but, despite that, I felt a rush. 

I'm heading for the unknown. 

And the unknown is thrilling. 

I run to the stage, grinning at the lonely piece of equipment. I stand behind it, and rake my eyes over the seats, expecting something at least. 

A high pitch scream explodes in my eardrums, making my dream tumble into the void, once again. 

I sit up, my eyes crusted together. My door flies open, and in comes Nya. Her eyes are bloodshot, probably from the lack of sleep. She's still donned in her spiderman pajamas, and I can't help but feel a bit of pride swelling up in my gut. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, her face radiating innocence. 

"I'm okay," I tell the ten year old, "just another bad dream." 

Nya stares, before nodding and heading off to her room across the hall. I groan and smash my pillow against my face. 

What was the auditorium? Where was it? 

 Questions swirled inside her head like a mango blast and I felt tired. When would the visions stop? 

But then, I thought, who would I be without them?

***

I woke up to the sound of Lee belching Christmas music. A grin tumbled unto my lips and I got up, surprisingly happy for once. I scuttled to the kitchen, gracefulness making sure no loud noises are made. I peek my head around the corner, and find Lee and Nya dancing around the kitchen, squealing, "Jingle bells! Jingle bells!" 

I make myself a glass of eggnog, watching them with a snide eyebrow. Lee swoops Nya in for a low dance move, then twirls her up into his arms. Fully aware of the cheesiness, I couldn't help but snort. 

Lee drops Nya and somehow manages to skyrocket into the ceiling. Nya meanwhile, just stares at me with what I call, "The Jay Look". I really need to separate them more, I muse, sipping my eggnog slowly. 

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear; Jay walks in, hair messed up in a man bun, cup of steaming hot coffee in his hands. He swaggers over, taking one long sip, before opening his mouth: 

"Only you would drink eggnog in the morning, Kane," he comments, amusingly. 

I snicker, holding my mug in acknowledgment, "You're just jealous." 

This time, it's Jay that snorts, "Oh, really? I despise that rubbish." 

We spent a couple of months in London, and although Jay doesn't have his accent anymore, he sometimes speaks like he still lives there. 

"Are they flirting?"

"I think so." 

"It's weird." 

"Agreed." 

Lee and Nya interrupt, both wearing fake looks of concern. I can't help but laugh. These three will get me in a nuthouse one day.

All of a sudden, this excruciating pain vibrates within my very bones. I fall, the sounds from everyone else fading, like a distant memory. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, feeling blood spurt out of my nose and mouth. My eyes release scorch burning tears, trailing a painful path along the way. I'm shaking and trembling; terrified and confused. 

This is the worst it's ever been, how was this possi--

My vision snaps from black to gold. Heaven glimpses down and I feel safe and warm. Suddenly, I'm falling into a dark pit. 

Silvery hands creep and scurry their way along my arms. They grab onto as much skin as possible, and pull me down. Another terrifying scream, pierces it's way through my mouth. The ghosts make my skin burn and freeze at the same time. I'm barely holding on, grabbing whatever I can not to fall into the void. 

A howl shakes my very core, and suddenly, vibrant flashes of memories speed through my brain. 

"It's my house, my rules, buddy!" 

"Can you try to be helpful, please?" 

"Are you threatening me?" 

"It'll be a kind of darkness around your heart. And permanent, like a scar." 

"Scott?" 

"Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are human!" 

"You'll forget me." 

I bolt up, gasping for breath desperately. My mind is swarming with pictures and voices crowd my head, begging me to help them stop the future. 

I look over and Jay's staring at me, intently. 

It's quiet for a moment, then, "Don't do that again." 

"I won't," I whisper, taking note of the small tremble in his voice. 

Jay gulps, "You passed out and had a seizure, or at least it looked like one. You were shaking and it was terrible. After a couple of minutes, you, uh-" 

Jay stopped and grasped onto my hand, squeezing it as tight as possible, before continuing, "Your heart stopped and Nya electrocuted you alive. It was, well, pretty terrifying." 

My world stopped. I died? I died from a vision? 

Jay's voice brings me back, "What, um, was the vision about?" He whispers, bringing my hand to his mouth, latching onto it with his hands in a vice grip. 

"Stiles," I replied. 

Jay's face flickers for a second, before responding, "Stiles? Like, a person?" 

"Yeah, and I think I'm supposed to save him."


End file.
